The Red Headed Doctor
by ImAmzAMonster
Summary: ONE SHOT. Frozen X Doctor Who: I wouldn't necessarily call it a cross-over, more like a Frozen AU with hints of Doctor Who. What if Anna was a time traveler? A redheaded time traveler who crashed landed into the bedroom of a certain blonde. Not really good at descriptions, but if you get the hints, then perhaps check it out ;)


**A/N** : Hello All! So, if any of you are reading my other story, I'd like to take the time to apologize to you all for the neglect. I've been doing so much and gone through a great deal in the last year or so. I didn't forget about the story and I'm not abandoning it, but it might take me a while to start on it again because I've sorta lost my way with it, but bear with me, I'll get back on track.

As for this story, I got the idea while I was marathoning a certain show and I saw some similarities between characters. I don't think this is necessarily a cross-over, but we'll see! Please review if you enjoyed it! If you think this is a good concept to run with, maybe I'll continue it. I hope you enjoy it!

 **~Namaste'~**

* * *

" _Three, two, one… Freedom!"_

A wave of relief flooded over Elsa as the clock struck noon, signaling the end of her class. She gathered her things and proceeded to walk out of class behind her classmates. Today's lesson had been particularly boring, but Astronomy wasn't exactly her thing. Still, she mustered through it for the simple sake of college credits. As she made her way through the halls, she spared no one a single glance. Soon she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

"Off so soon?" A gruff voice asked.

Without so much as looking up, the blonde responded. "That was my last class of the day. No point in sticking around."

Before she could continue, there was a larger body blocking her path. Elsa stopped and finally looked at the man in her presence. The man easily towered over her and was fairly broad chested. He had sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes, which were currently gazing down at Elsa. The young woman sighed as she regarded her friend.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, I'm just…I'm just really tired. Class was killer and I worked the late shift last night. I'm ready to sleep, that's all."

Kristoff gave his friend a weak smile, showing that he understood. "So I'm guessing that asking you to go to Hans's house party is out of the question?"

Elsa responded with a scoff and a quick nod. "Definitely out of the question. No way in hell I'd be caught dead at another one of his parties, not after last time."

"Oh yeah, didn't he hit on you a couple of times?" Kristoff mused.

"If only that were it, he hit on me and when I turned him down he tried to convince everyone that I came on to him."

The blonde boy gasped in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me that the Ice Queen of Arendelle University, making a pass at the captain of the hockey team? I'm appalled."

Elsa laughed lightly and playfully punched her friend in the arm. Kristoff stepped out of the way and the pair continued walking through the halls. Their conversation stayed fairly light, a few small jokes and anecdotes until the duo exited the building. The duo walked to the parking lot and up to Kristoff's car.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? I'm heading that way, it wouldn't be a problem," stated the burly blonde.

The fair-haired blonde shook her head. "No, I'll be alright. The walk should tire me out more so I can just collapse when I get home."

Kristoff eyed his friend, but proceeded to get in the car. After turning over the engine, he rolled his window down to offer his friend a ride once me. She respectfully declined and that was the end of that. The car pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of the lot. Elsa momentarily watched the car drive off before continuing on her way.

The walk to her home from the college campus was fairly brief, but it allowed the girl some time to clear her head. She was a college senior, almost at the end of her year and had no plans for the future. When she initially entered school, she had no idea what degree she wanted to pursue. Four years later, she was closing in on a liberal arts degree, but was no closer to figuring out what she actually wanted to do. The constant thinking was beginning to wear on her and she felt a headache looming.

***888***

Moments later, she walked up to her home. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. As she stepped inside, she removed her bag and shoes, and tossed her keys on a nearby table. The young blonde grabbed the mail scattered on the floor and began thumbing through it.

"Hello? Punz are you here… Eugene? " She called out.

There was no reply.

"Olaf?"

As soon as the name was uttered, a series of excited meows was heard echoing through the house. Elsa walked further into the house and stopped in the living room. Shortly after she arrived, a white cat came trotting into the room. She plopped down on the couch and tossed the mail on the living room table. Olaf wasted no time jumping up on the couch next to her. He proceeded to nuzzle up to her, requesting she pay attention.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the cat's antics. "You're such a pitiful creature, but I love you all the more for it." She picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms before readjusting and lying back on the couch.

"Well, No Rapunzel means I can nap on the couch without worry of getting scolded like a child. What do you say, feel like taking a nap with me?"

The cat mewed as if responding. Elsa continued to stroke her pet and began to drift off to sleep. The two remained on the couch in comfortable silence.

Hours passed by and Elsa was still sleeping peacefully. Her cat long abandoning the warmth of his owner, she had curled up comfortably on the couch. She was tired, dreadfully tired and with no work or classes the next day, she intended on sleeping through the night and day. The blonde was snoring lightly and appeared to be completely relaxed. Yes, this had definitely been a good idea.

Suddenly a loud crash resonated through the house, causing Elsa to shoot up from her sleep. Slightly frazzled, she looked around through bleary sleep-filled eyes. There was no sign of life other than her own, but she soon began to smell smoke. Fearing the worst, she hopped up off of the couch and went straight to the kitchen. The kitchen was the same as the room she'd just been in, devoid of anyone but herself. Still, the smell of smoke grew stronger, thicker.

To say she was confused, would've been an understatement. She was about to abandon the whole notion when crumbles of plaster began to drop down on her head. Casting her gaze upwards, she found the source of the smoke. There above her head was a crack in the ceiling that stood to be about a foot long. She did her best to remain calm, but the current state of the ceiling did nothing to put her at ease. The blonde then rushed out of the kitchen to make her way upstairs.

Once she reached the second floor, she headed towards the room that was located above the kitchen; _her room_. Of course it was her room, it just had to be her room, because that would've been too easy right? Elsa walked up to her bedroom door and paused. She pressed an ear to the door to find something that would hint as to what was going on. It was eerily quiet, so with great trepidation she slowly opened the door to her room. Nothing could've prepared her for what was awaiting her.

The room was partially filled with smoke. It was only partially filled because there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the room. Smoke was slowly filtering out, but the young blonde still had to shield herself from the fumes. She fought every single feeling of panic and anger and tried to reason that something logical had happened. Then she saw it, sitting in the corner of the room. It was a large blue box… _is that a police box_? She stood back observing the box. It was leaning propped up against a wall and smoke was seeping out of it.

Elsa began to take steps to get closer, but hesitated. Why was she hesitating? It's a freaking police box!

"We don't have those in Arendelle. So where did you come from?" She mused.

As she silently observed the blue box, she continued to think to herself. A lot of questions flittering in and out of her mind. All of that was put to a halt when the door to the box fell open and a bright yellow light emanated from inside. This piqued the young woman's curiosity and she began to walk closer.

"Hello…is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

There was no response. _That was good…right_?

Smoke began to pour out from inside the box, causing Elsa to quickly cover her face once again. She still crept closer to the box. Once she was close enough, she fanned away some of the lingering smoke and gently gripped the sides of the box.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" She called out again.

Still there was no response. What do you make of that? A strange box crashes into the side of the house, practically on fire. No one seems to be inside the box.

Elsa shrugged. "Guess not…but that still doesn't explain where you came from or…even what you are."

She began examining the box. It appeared to be an ordinary police box. The outside was a little worn and it had a few scuff here and there, no doubt from the abrupt landing in Elsa's room. As she ran her hands along the box, Elsa could feel something. There was a low hum emitting from the police box, and she could hear faint whirring coming from somewhere…from inside? _Why don't we find out shall we?_

The fair-haired blonde returned to the opening of the container, and as soon as she was upon the door, the yellow light it emitted started to dim out. Elsa's brow furrowed in confusion. Just then another puff of smoke filtered out of the box. The young college student quickly covered her face once more and moved closer. She grasped onto the open frame of the police box and slowly began to peer inside. Steel-blue eyes attempted to scan the contents, but the smoke made it difficult. She leaned in closer and her eyes widened in shock.

Elsa jumped back as a body popped out of the box. Clutching to the sides of the box where the blonde's hands once rested, the figure attempted to pull itself out. It toppled out of the box and landed on the floor with a thud. The being was covered in baggy clothes with an oversized suit jacket effectively draped over its head. A slim hand reached up and started to pull the jacket away, freeing itself. With one last tug, the makeshift covering was off and the figure revealed itself.

"Whooo! Talk about a crash landing! Boy was that ever exciting, didn't think I'd make it though. Must say I'm fairly surprised about that one."

The blonde began to sink to the floor and slowly crawl backwards, away from the stranger in the box. There was a stranger in her room, no…a stranger in a _box_ in her room! And it was prattling on as if it didn't have a care in the world. Elsa could do nothing but sit there with her jaw agape as the stranger climbed to its feet.

"Wow! New body, new feelings and I must say…this feels weird. I like weird, weird is good," the stranger continued.

Elsa's back hit the wall behind her with a gentle thud. The small noise garnered the attention of the other being in the room. Quickly, the figure whipped around and locked eyes with the nervous student across the room. Steel-blue eyes stared on in shock as the person in the box continued to gaze at her.

Turquoise eyes were trained on the young blonde. "You there," the figure began as it pointed to Elsa. Suddenly stopping to stare at its hands. "Oh! I've got hands! Hands are good." It felt all along its face and continued to prattle off. "Eyes, ears…ears are a bit small, no complaints though, nose," The stranger took a large inhale of air. "Yeah, nose works just fine. Hair?" It reached up and ran its fingers through the tresses on its head. Pulling forth a few strands, turquoise eyes widened in shock.

"I've got red hair…I've got red hair! I'm a ginger! I've got red hair! Finally! Oh this is fantastic! Isn't this fantastic?" It shouted.

The blonde remained quiet and continued to stare at the stranger. When no answer was forthcoming, the other figure turned its attention back to the room's other occupant.

"Oi, what's the matter with you? Is that my voice now? It's so…nasally. No, nasal's not the word. What is it…pitchy, squeaky, whiney?

"Who are you and what do you want?" Elsa asked sternly.

The red-headed figure stopped its rambling and casted a glance back at the blonde. "Who are you?"

Elsa climbed to her feet and remained against the wall. "I'm the person that lives her and right now, there's a strange girl in a –"

The blonde was unable to finish her sentence as the red-headed woman quickly cut her off.

"A girl! I'm a girl?" She shouted?

The strange red-head looked around the room and laid eyes on a full length mirror sitting across from her. She quickly scrambled across the room and grabbed onto the mirror. "Bloody hell…I'm a girl…that's a first." The stranger continued to examine itself in the mirror, effectively ignoring the other occupant.

"You…didn't know you were a girl?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Never been a girl before, also never been a ginger before. First time for everything I suppose. How's that saying go? I killed two birds with one stone? Stupid saying really, but it fits right now," She muttered.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "What do you mean you've never been a girl before?"

"Exactly what I said. I've never been a girl. Last time I was an old man…a really old man, and look at me now," the girl stated as she began checking out her teeth in the mirror. "Ooh, the teeth on this one are good! Look at that!" She shot a bright smile at her fair-haired counterpart.

"I don't understand. How could you have been an old man and then a teenage girl?"

"A teenager! Am I really a teenager? Oh no, that can't be right. Nine hundred years living and now I look like a teenage girl, I look to be about eighteen or so," griped the stranger.

The red-head ran over to Elsa and grabbed her shoulders. The action caused the blonde to jump back in surprise. Hands firmly gripped onto her through baggy jacket sleeves. The strange girl looked down and then let go to look at her hands. She looked down at her clothes, her new body absolutely drowning in the cloth. Turning around, to and fro, back and forth, she examined herself.

Elsa watched in amusement as the odd girl twirled about the room. "Um…your clothes, they don't fit."

"No, I suppose they don't do they?" The fiery-haired quipped. "What do girls even wear? Dresses?"

"You haven't even told me who you are!" The blonde shouted. "There's a stranger in my room, wearing clothes that clearly don't belong to her and claims that she used to be a man."

The red-head scoffed. "Wait a minute now—"

"Furthermore! There's a gaping hole in the side of my house and a large blue box propped up in my room as if it belongs there! I've got to figure out how to fix the house, clean up this mess…" Elsa paused. "No…this is a dream. A nightmare, it has to be. There's no way this is happening."

Elsa attempted to brace herself against the doorframe.

"Sorry to interrupt your um…moment, but you wouldn't happen to have something to eat would you? I've come a long way and I'm absolutely famished."

The blonde shot her counterpart a look of contempt. "You want me to feed you? After what you did to my home?"

The red-head offered a smile and a simple shrug of her shoulders. She stood by idly as Elsa stormed over to a dresser across the room. The blonde yanked open a drawer and rummaged through it before quickly slamming it shut. She walked towards her previous position, on her way she tossed a few things at her odd counterpart. The stranger caught the items and began to sort through them.

"Oh a fig bar! I love those!" She exclaimed. The girl proceeded to tear open the packaging and took a huge bite. No sooner than when she closed her lips did she immediately open them and spit the car back out. "Ew, ugh, no, nope. Don't like that. That's atrocious. New taste buds, new tastes. You'd think I'd remember that."

The next item was a granola bar. Ultimately it had the same effect as the fig bar did. The final option was a chocolate bar. Turquoise eyes widened at the sight of the sugary snack.

"Chocolate! Absolutely horrid stuff," the red-head mused as she popped a piece into her mouth.

As soon as the chocolate hit her tongue, the girl's face lit up. "I love chocolate! Wonderful, delicious, velvety chocolate!"

Elsa had to hold back a chuckle as she watched her guest's reaction. She stood by as the red-head devoured the chocolate bar and casted the wrapper aside. The girl dusted her hands off against her oversized jacket and turned back to her counterpart. Steel-blue eyes were trained on her, watching her movements.

"Now then! What did you say your name was?" Asked the red-head.

"That's what I asked you." Elsa countered. "Another question is, how did you get here and why is there a phone box in my room?"

The eccentric girl looked back at the wreckage behind her. The strange box had long ago stopped smoking and the bright light it once emitted, now just a faint glimmer. Turquoise eyes regarded the huge hole in the side of the house as a few crumbles of cement fell to the ground.

Turning her attention back to the blonde in her company, the girl responded. "Oh that…Right then, sorry about the wall. That was a bit of a piloting error –"

"Piloting error! What on Earth do you mean a piloting error?" Elsa shrieked.

"Oh, on Earth are we? Fascinating, I keep getting pulled right back to this lovely little planet." The stranger mused.

"What do you mean _this_ planet? Are you trying to say you've been to other planets?"

The odd stranger just shrugged her shoulders. "Of course, hundreds of them, thousands even. But I must say, Earth is one of my favorites though. Humans are still so young, still learning to walk…growing."

"You talk like you're not a human yourself."

"That's because I'm not," the girl replied as she started to search around the room.

"Well if you're not human, then what are you?" Elsa huffed. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" She commanded with a stamp of her foot.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh that's simple. I'm a girl who fell from the sky in a _Police_ box, not a phone box. You called it a phone box earlier. And it's not an actual police box, that's just the cloaking device."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You sound absolutely mental. I think you hit your head one too many times in your little box there."

"Oi! The TARDIS isn't little! …It's bigger on the inside," was the defensive reply.

"A T-what? What did you just call it?"

"TAR-DIS," she sounded out. "It's a time machine, TARDIS is just an acronym. It means 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

The fair-haired blonde scoffed. "A time machine…you're trying to tell me that this...thing, is a time machine?" She proceeded to give the blue box a little tap with her foot.

The red-headed girl stopped her snooping and ran over to the police box. She quickly stood between Elsa and the machine. Throwing her hands up, she shot a quick glare to the taller woman.

"Don't kick my box!" She growled. "You don't see me going around kicking your things!"

"No, I don't. You just go around leaving craters in the side of people's houses! Namely my house!" The blonde shouted pointing once more to the hole in her house.

"Oh come on, that's just a scratch. Nothing a little paint won't fix."

Elsa growled in frustration, this girl was infuriating. She evaded almost all of the blonde's initial questions. Her display of nonchalance towards the damage to her home was enough to drive Elsa up the wall. Then there was all the nonsense about a time machine. This whole situation was simply maddening.

"You wouldn't have a change of clothes would you? Something a little more… flattering?"

"First you want my food now you want my clothes, next thing you'll want to move in."

"Move in, here?" The red-head looked around. "In a proper house. With…doors and carpets. I'll pass."

The taller woman ignored the small insult and made her way over to the closet. She began sifting through the clothes. Moments later she returned with an armful of fabrics and tossed them on the bed. She found the stranger sitting at the head of the bed reading a book.

"Tell me Elsa Fosse, your last name's Norwegian isn't it? You're Norwegian?"

"I guess technically I am, but… wait, how did you…how do you know my name?"

The red-head looked up from her book and gave Elsa a big grin. "That would be telling. Now! Let's see what you've got!"

The girl snapped her book shut, hopped down off of the bed and approached the end of the bed. Elsa took a step back to allow her counterpart some space. The red-head sorted through the pile of clothes and began tossing articles left and right. She kept a few items draped over her arm and when she finished, she zipped out of the room. Elsa stood back and crossed her arms.

A mop of fiery red hair popped into the doorway. "Where's the loo?"

"Last door on the right."

"Fantastic," was the only reply as the girl disappeared once again.

***888***

Elsa sat on the floor outside of the bathroom, waiting patiently. A lot of shuffling and rustling could be heard spilling out of the bathroom, along with the occasional grumble of protest. The blonde decided to spend her few quiet moments recapping the events of her night. Checking her phone she found that it was drawing close to midnight. She had to laugh to herself due to her current situation.

A few hours ago she'd declined an invitation to a party, came home, cuddled her cat and took a nap. Now she was feeding and clothing a complete stranger. A stranger who claims to be able to time travel, who says she fell from the sky in a big blue box. How did this happen, how did any of this happen? It all sounded like a wild fairytale, but here it was, playing out right before her.

"Do they make bowties for girls?" A voice called out, pulling Elsa from her thoughts.

"Bowties for girls, what? No, Bowties are for everyone, not just men."

The bathroom door swung open and the red-headed girl stepped out. Elsa looked up and couldn't help but to stare. The girl was fitted in a forest green blazer that clung to her just right. Underneath the blazer she wore a black button up shirt which she fastened all the way to the neck. Her pants were olive green and she had on black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

"Fancy that? Look at me, all new and freshly dressed. No more shaggy suit. What do you think?"

Elsa was still seated on the floor when she heard the question. When her brain finally processed the words, she quickly scrambled to her feet. She brushed her clothes off and nervously attempted to smooth over the fabric.

"You look…fantastic. I'm glad my old clothes fit you, it's been years since I've worn them."

"Brilliant! The pants are a little loose, but I'll manage," the girl huffed.

"Wait here, I think there's something that can fix that."

With that, Elsa walked down the hallway into another room. The red-head stood in the hallway rocking on the heels of her feet. A short moment later, the blonde returned and tossed something at her counterpart. The girl sorted out the items given to her, then beamed brightly at Elsa.

"Oh you are a clever one aren't you?"

Elsa smiled back. "I do my best. Now that you're all squared away, there is still the matter of the big blue phone box sitting in my room."

"The TARDIS, that's right! And it's a police box not a phone box," she quipped as she removed her newly acquired jacket.

The shorter woman began to fasten a pair of suspenders to her pants. Once she finished that task, she retrieved her jacket. Next she started to assemble a maroon bowtie underneath her collar. Finally all set and done, the red-head stalked off to Elsa's room with the blonde on her heels.

***888***

The two women entered the room and the shorter of the pair made a beeline for the blue box nestled in the corner. Elsa remained a beat behind simply to allow the girl some space.

"Okay! Let's see what we've got here," the red-head exclaimed. She knelt down next to the TARDIS and started to inspect the exterior.

"Is it alright, your 'space ship'?"

"Oh, she's alright, just a little bit banged up is all. That's my fault though, isn't it?" The odd girl cooed.

"Christ, you aren't joking are you? You think this really is a-a time machine?"

"Well of course I'm not joking. What would make you think I was joking?"

"Because, because…time travel isn't real. Time machines and magical face changing people aren't real!" Elsa exclaimed.

The smaller girl stood up and turned to face the blonde. Her face no longer jovial or aloof, it had taken on a visage of seriousness. Auburn eyebrows knitted together ad she regarded the other person in her company.

"What makes you say that? Are you an expert on all things space and time?"

"No, but…come on! This, all of this, all that you're saying, they're the things of fairytales! Things your mom and dad tell you when you're a little kid."

"Well a story has to come from somewhere doesn't it?"

Elsa stared at the other woman in disbelief. "Of course, but…but that doesn't mean anything."

"Or maybe it means everything. Everything and so much more," She stated calmly. "I could show you ya know. The Universe, space and time."

Blonde tresses shook back and forth vehemently. None of this could be real…could it? It didn't make sense, but neither did anything else that transpired tonight. Big blue police boxes, mysterious nameless girls claiming to travel time. How could anyone believe that to be real? A gentle hand on the shoulder ripped Elsa out of her thoughts. Steel-blue eye locked onto warm turquoise ones.

"It's up to you. You could stay here, continue your everyday life. You know, University, working at the hospital, the whole lot. And I won't bother you ever again—"

"How'd you know about the hospital?"

The red-head shot Elsa a wink. "I have my ways. As I was saying, you could do that, OR you could come with me, be my companion, keep me company and travel through space and time. Your choice."

"That's a helluva choice," Elsa quipped.

The mysterious girl simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"How does it work, your…box? Would we just stand inside shoulder to shoulder and tell it to go?"

"Oh no, no, of course not. It's like I said earlier, it's bigger on the inside. See for yourself," She stated while making a sweeping gesture towards the box.

The blue box sat nestled in the corner of the room in the same manner at which she found it. Doors to the machine still sat wide open and a dull light still emitting from inside. Elsa's feet started towards the blue machine, the red-headed girl standing off behind her. Tentative fingers grasped onto the closest edge of the box as she peered inside. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. After a moment of gazing, Elsa turned her attention back to the room's other occupant.

"You weren't kidding…"

"Nope." The girl stated, with a pop of the 'p'.

Elsa glanced back into the box. "And it really moves through time?"

"Time and space."

"Wow."

"I...I-I have to think about this. It's a lot to take in all at once," Elsa stammered.

Elsa stepped away and leaned against the wall. The mysterious girl came to stand directly in front of the taller woman. The blonde ran her hands through her hair and let out a loud sigh.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be back…"

"What?"

"If I leave now, I can't guarantee that I'll come back to you in time."

The blonde scoffed. "You have a time machine and you can't guarantee that you'll arrive on time? Some time traveler you are."

"Well I'm not just a time traveler really. I'm a Time Lord, well no, not anymore. I suppose I'm a Time Lady now eh?"

"A Time Lady?"

"The last Time Lady, last of my kind really. Destined to travel the stars alone…that is…unless you'll come with me," The girl stated with a cheeky grin.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "You're twisting my arm." The blonde pushed off of the wall and approached the shorter girl. "So…travel with you, see the stars through all of time?"

"That's the idea."

"Is it safe?"

A shrug of her shoulders was the mystery girl's only response.

"Should I trust you?"

Another shrug.

Elsa fiddled with the ends of her shirt. She cast her gaze at the huge hole in the wall where a gentle breeze began to waft into the room. Next she looked back at the blue box in the corner of the room, that low hum still rolling out of it. A few hours had gone by and everything around her was already in chaos, but at the same time…it wasn't so bad.

"What about my life here? How long would I be gone?" Elsa queried.

"Could be anywhere between one minute and one year or even longer, maybe shorter. Time is a fickle thing."

"But you can bring me back?"

Elsa was rewarded with another shrug of the girl's shoulders.

"I don't know…" The blonde continued.

Before either of them could utter another word, the sound of a door opening could be heard throughout the house. Two sets of blue eyes set their sights on the bedroom door. The next sound they heard was that of a door slamming shut.

"ELSA!" a voiced roared from somewhere in the house.

The tall blonde physically paled. "Oh no…"

"What is it, what's going on?"

"That's Rapunzel, my cousin, she just got home…"

"What's that mean?" The red-head questioned.

"It means…she saw the huge hole in the side of the house and she's going to rip you limb from limb, then me."

The shorter woman paled just as Elsa did. "I see…well then, guess I better be going then. Cheers!"

On that note, the red-head turned on her heel and ran straight into the TARDIS. Elsa stood there wide eyed as the girl blatantly abandoned her.

"ELSA FOSSE! You'd better have a helluva good reason for the enormous hole in the house or so help me!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Oh Christ," Elsa sighed.

The blonde quickly ran over to the blue box and rapidly knocked on the door. For a few seconds there was no answer. Just when she feared the worst, the door swung open and the red-headed girl popped her head out.

"Hello, hello."

"If I go with you, will you look out for me?"

"Of course," was the easy reply.

"Keep me safe, to the best of your abilities?"

"Cross both my hearts."

"And I'll see the universe?"

"Right up til' the very edge," she replied with a grin.

Elsa shot a glance over her shoulder, then back to the girl in her presence. "Then I'll do it. I'll do it, I'll go with you."

"Fantastic! Come on, let's go!" The red-head exclaimed, tugging on Elsa's sleeve.

The blonde resisted momentarily. This caused the short red-head's brow to furrow in confusion.

"Come on, what're you waiting for?"

"Before I get into that box, you have to tell me. What is your name?" Elsa demanded.

"Oh, I never told you? I thought I did."

"No, you didn't. So let's have it, who are you?"

"It's simple, I'm surprised I never said, honestly."

Elsa simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm the Doctor," The girl stated firmly with a cheek splitting smile.

"The Doctor. I like it…now move over before we both end up shredded to bits."

The Doctor hopped back down into the TARDIS. Elsa grasped the doorway of the TARDIS and vaulted herself inside. She landed with a small thud, onto the floor of the time machine. As she righted herself she watched as the red-head, aptly named 'The Doctor', ran about a console in the center of the machine.

"Well don't just sit there, shut the door!"

Elsa jumped up and quickly shut the TARDIS doors. She then turned around and ran over to the console. The Doctor continued to move about, twisting knobs and turning levers, flipping switches and cranking wheels.

"So where to now?" The blonde asked.

Halting her motions, turquoise eyes settled onto Elsa. With another grin she responded, "Anywhere you want!"

The blonde couldn't help but smile as well while she watched The Doctor continue her workings. She looked around in slight astonishment. Things she thought to be nothing but fairytale were unfolding right in front of her. And she was looking forward to every single moment of it.

"And to think…I could've ended up at a bloody frat party."

 **END.**


End file.
